O Amor e o Pranto
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Quando seu olhar encontrou os pequenos orbes igualmente negros, a mulher sentiu seu coração pular de alegria, batendo descompassado... Seu menino era especial. Fanfic de Dia das Mães


_**Disclaimer:** **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e ele é o único e total culpado pelos atrasos nos capitulos... ;D **_

* * *

**_-_**

_Que aqueles que não conhecem saibam_

_Que da dor e da alegria nasce_

_Mais puro e maior sentimento_

_Que de tão profunda natureza_

_Suporta o mel, o fel e a tristeza_

* * *

Durante meses se manteve ansiosa. Durante meses pensou qual seria o sexo da criança. Com quem se pareceria? Teria cabelos castanhos como os de seu pai ou negros como os da mãe (deuses, logo seria mãe!).

Fora um parto longo, estava exasperada, preocupada... A criança estaria bem? Estava demorando a sair (ah, quanta dor!)... Mas logo o choro do bebê encheu a mansão, anunciando a chegada do herdeiro e futuro líder do clã Uchiha.

No nono dia de junho, exausta e com as roupas coladas em sua pele devido ao suor, Mikoto segurou seu filho pela primeira vez.

E não pode deixar de sorrir ao apertar o menino contra o peito, aquecendo-o e fazendo o choro desaparecer.

Quando seu olhar encontrou os pequenos orbes igualmente negros, a mulher sentiu seu coração pular de alegria, batendo descompassado...

Seu menino era especial.

* * *

Itachi dera seus primeiros passos pouco antes de completar um ano de vida. Mikoto nunca pensara que ficaria tão apreensiva em ver o menino dar pequenos passos, ainda tortos, pela casa.

Mas quando conseguiu andar sem se apoiar nas paredes, Itachi veio sorrindo em direção a ela. Mikoto o abraçou fortemente – como era bom segurá-lo em seus braços! - e não conteve a sensação de que aquele era o sinal de que, no futuro, ele sempre andaria em direção a ela.

Logo ele estaria correndo atrás dela pela casa chamando "Mamãe".

Não pode esconder o desapontamento quando, em uma tarde no parque, Itachi disse sua primeira palavra.

"Shinobi".

* * *

Fora uma surpresa tanto para ela quanto para Fugaku quando foram chamados na escola pela primeira vez. Seu medo era que algum colega tivesse brigado com Itachi (porque ele era sempre tão gentil, ela duvidava que pudesse começar qualquer discussão)...

Quando o encarregado lhes disse que Itachi nunca se envolvera em nenhuma briga e que nunca dava problemas, não segurou um suspiro de alívio (e uma ponta de orgulho, seu menino não dava problemas...).

Foi então que o homem dissera uma palavra que a paralisara. Um sentimento diferente do orgulho que seu marido mostrava comprimiu seu peito. Receio... Medo...

"Prodígio...", repetiu com a voz fraca.

* * *

No mesmo ano em que Itachi ingressou na academia para se tornar um genin, Mikoto deu a luz a seu segundo filho.

Talvez, pela experiência anterior, ela estivesse mais tranqüila, então Sasuke veio ao mundo sem qualquer dificuldade.

Itachi veio conhecer o irmão enquanto Sasuke estava adormecido nos braços da mãe. Mas Itachi não gostava de ser ignorado.

Mikoto sequer viu quando o mais velho deu um peteleco na testa do irmão.

Só percebeu quando Sasuke acordou chorando.

* * *

Itachi passava grande parte de seu tempo fora de missões treinando com o pai, de vez em quando parando para ficar com o irmão. Com o tempo, Mikoto pensou, todos os filhos acabam deixando suas mães...

Ela só não esperava que fosse acontecer tão rápido.

Sentia falta do tempo em que saía com o primogênito no colo e ficavam em silêncio sob as flores de sakura que caíam no campo de treinamento no início do outono.

Em seu aniversário, Itachi lhe deu um buquê com as mesmas flores, fazendo-a sorrir radiante, alimentando a esperança de que, ele também, sentia sua falta.

* * *

Não demorou e Itachi tornou-se chuunin. Ela recebia as congratulações das outras mulheres com um pequeno sorriso, uma quase imperceptível curvatura de seus lábios.

Sua cunhada, a mais enérgica delas, dizia-lhe que esperava uma reação mais animada, afinal, era mãe de um prodígio. Ela sorria, deixando que as outras divagassem sobre como seu filho seria um ótimo líder. Ela sorria.

Mas à tarde, quando lavava o sangue das roupas de Itachi, Mikoto só conseguia chorar.

* * *

Hesitou antes de bater levemente, abrindo uma pequena fresta na porta, permitindo-a espiar dentro do quarto iluminado. Viu a figura de seu filho debruçada sobre a mesa, percorrendo os olhos preguiçosamente sobre um pergaminho.

"Itachi?", chamou baixinho. O menino (Garoto? Adolescente? Ele parecia tão mais velho do que realmente era...) virou-se e sorriu em agradecimento quando ela depositou uma xícara de chá sobre o cômodo.

Segurou firmemente a pequena bandeja esfregando os polegares sobre a superfície da mesma, esperando que esta ação insignificante lhe desse coragem para... Tocar no assunto... Ela não deveria, não devia...

"Mãe?", seus olhos se focaram nos igualmente negros de Itachi "Algo errado?".

Mikoto balançou a cabeça, deixando a bandeja de lado e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do filho. "Nada...", sorriu, tentando tirar aquele olhar preocupado das feições dele.

"É sobre... a conversa que papai teve com Ibiki-sensei?", ela pareceu surpresa por alguns segundos.

Então se lembrou: Itachi era um gênio. Quão fácil era para ele enxergar através de seu sorriso?

"Sim", levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Itachi. Longos e lisos como os seus, embora um pouco mais claros. "Eu estou orgulhosa, filho... Muito orgulhosa. Mas acho... acho que..." respirou fundo "Talvez você seja muito novo... quero dizer, a ANBU-"

Itachi parou a mão que acariciava suas mechas e a segurou entre as suas (Mikoto franziu ao sentir os calos deixados pelas kunais e espadas na palma antes tão macia de Itachi). Sorriu-lhe calorosamente, "Não se preocupe, mamãe... eu consigo, sempre consegui. Eu prometo que vou me tornar um grande ninja. É o que esperam de mim, não é? Eu nunca os decepcionei..."

Mikoto não podia evitar pensar que, quanto mais treinava para atingir as expectativas do clã, mais Itachi se afastava da própria família.

Dela.

E mesmo que seu coração quisesse que a promessa feita por ele fosse de nunca deixá-la, ela sabia que não podia dizer o que estava dentro de si.

Afinal, o que pode fazer uma mãe vendo seu filho fugir de seu alcance? O que pode fazer uma mulher Uchiha que espera um futuro próspero para todo o clã?

Mikoto sabia a resposta.

Por isso calou-se, ignorando aquela dor que resistia em abandonar seu coração.

* * *

Todos os medos e receios de Mikoto vieram assombrá-la após a morte de Shisui. Ela sentia que não era capaz de reverter a situação dentro de sua própria casa.

Embora feliz por ver que Fugaku finalmente enxergara Sasuke como algo mais que a sombra do irmão, ela não podia deixar de notar a crescente tensão entre Itachi e o pai. Rezava a seus antepassados para que o marido voltasse às boas com seu menino, porque ele parecia tão distante, tão só...

Chegou ao ponto de Fugaku dizer que Itachi poderia ser realmente um assassino.

Mikoto só percebeu que havia batido no rosto do marido quando sua mão começou a arder.

* * *

Gritos. Passos apressados.

Dor.

Era como se algo gelado tivesse descido por sua garganta e envolvido suas entranhas. Seu coração batia acelerado, sua respiração era errática.

Só quando Fugaku a puxou para que se escondesse ela encontrou fôlego para falar, "Sa-Sasuke e Itachi a-ainda não voltaram...".

Fugaku a ignorou.

Chegaram até a sala de orações, nos fundos da casa. O marido soltou-a e tateou o chão até encontrar uma parte solta no piso de tapume e retirou dali uma espada curta.

"Fugaku, o que está acontecendo?", perguntou exasperada, seus olhos embaçados com lágrimas contidas.

O homem parou no meio da sala, olhando friamente em direção a porta, "Eu vou detê-lo."

"Qu-quem? Quem está lá fora? Por que estavam todos gritando? É um ataque? Os meninos... Os meninos, Fugaku!", Mikoto segurava fortemente o braço de seu marido. Fugaku fechara os olhos.

"Eu avisei... Ele... está lá fora, Mikoto. Temos que detê-lo"

"...Quê?"

Fugaku a encarou duramente antes de continuar, "Ele matou Shisui, Mikoto. Preciso detê-lo antes que ele mate a todos nós!"

Mikoto sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés e agarrou-se a espada que Fugaku segurava.

"Itachi..."

"Ele matou Shisui..."

"Não...", _não seu filho..._

"Vai matar a todos..."

"N-não...", _não seu Itachi... ele era tão gentil..._

"Mikoto."

"Não... não... o meu Itachi...", _Fugaku estava mentindo..._

"Você sabe que é verdade, Mikoto! Ele matou Shisui!"

"Não!" _Como ele podia...?_

"Vai matar a todos!"

"Não!" _Seu filho não era..._

"A mim, a você, ao Sasuke...!"

"NÃO!" _Um..._

"Abra os olhos Mikoto, Itachi é um assas-"

"NÃO!" E antes que Fugaku terminasse, ela sacou a espada e golpeou o abdômen do marido.

Fugaku olhava incrédulo do rosto da mulher a ferida aberta em seu ventre. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre o corte, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer. Caiu de joelhos quando a mulher retirou a espada.

"E-eu... não vou deixar q-que faça... do m-meu filho... um... u-um assassino." A mão trêmula da mulher ainda segurava a espada, enquanto a outra enxugava as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto.

O homem não tirava os olhos dela, um filete de sangue escorrendo de seu queixo. Mikoto ouviu os gritos cessarem e o som de passos se aproximando.

Caminhou lentamente os poucos passos até o portal daquele aposento e estava fechando as pesadas portas de carvalho quando seu olhar encontrou os orbes igualmente negros de Itachi. Não possuíam mais o brilho de outrora e ela percebeu que, mesmo não possuindo a genialidade de seu filho, ela podia ver através daqueles olhos frios.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram pela última vez, Mikoto soube o que fazer...

Em uma prece silenciosa, pediu que seus antepassados protegessem seus filhos...

Seus meninos eram tão especiais...

E com a espada firme em suas mãos, Mikoto atravessou seu coração aflito, lamentando não poder segurar seus filhos uma última vez.

* * *

_Pois não há em vida ou morte_

_Sentimento mais frágil e forte_

_Não há mais ferino e gentil canto_

_Mais belo, cruel e insano_

_Que de mãe, o amor e o pranto._

* * *

**_Homenagem a todas aquelas que fazem o mundo e mais um pouco por seus filhos... _**

**_Um beijo grande a todas as mães..._**

**_K-chan LP_**


End file.
